Aspects of the disclosure relate sensors. In particular, devices, systems, and methods for sensors having multiple output data streams with different data stream parameters for the different output data streams from the same sensor. Particular embodiments integrated with a mobile device such as a smart phone where multiple applications operating on the smart phone request information with different data stream parameters from the same sensor are provided.
Current mobile phones are frequently integrated with sensors. Examples of sensors may be light sensors such as cameras, or movement sensors such as accelerometers. Such sensors as currently structured within mobile devices are capable of outputting a single sensor data stream. Additional manipulation of the data in the sensor data stream will then be performed as part of a separate function or application of the mobile device. The single sensor data stream may be copied and altered by a processor of the mobile device, but the sensor module itself outputs a single data stream.
As the power of mobile devices such as smart phones increase, greater and more diverse types of applications are operated on such mobile devices, and there is therefore a growing need for new and useful techniques and structures for providing sensor data for sensors integrated in mobile devices.